


What if

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ridiculously Cheesy, but seriously folks, eh I was getting tired of angst anyway, no seriously I might as well be writing for Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: Just an idea that I had. Its cheesy, I know. Ah well, if your reading this, then we both have nothing to do. Maybe you should go read some other fanfiction instead.





	

Sans watched as the blade glinted red as it came down, striking him as the murderer grinned with glee.

He paused, barely having enough energy to say his lines. Trembling as he raised his head to meet the killer’s eyes, he sent them a bitter smile.

“g-guess that’s it, huh?” he huffed, each breath bringing more pain.

“Well...don’t say i didn’t warn ya.” He got up, pretending to shrug without a care in the world, each movement doing nothing but causing him even more agony.

“welp...i’m going to grillby’s…” He managed to sputter, blood trailing down from his mouth. Slowly, he limped past the ‘human’.

He imagined his brother standing in front of him, holding out a gloves hand for Sans to grab. “papyrus, do you want anything?” Sans fell down in a cloud of dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans watched as the kid, no, the demon rib (heh) through Undyne with ballet slippers for the umpteenth time, with might have impressed the skeleton had the kid not been, oh I don’t know, committing genocide. Again.

The sight of Undyne melting stopped being disturbing after the first few resets.

A small thought slipped through his mind.

‘they look like they were only playing with undyne.’ It was somewhat true, if anything, the player leaped into battle with the utmost confidence. As if they already remember all the guard women's attacks by heart.

‘Knowing them, they probably do.’ 

A bitter smirk flashed on Sans’ face.

‘wouldn’t it be funny if i just slept through my entire fight? and just dodge whenever i needed to? man, they’d probably reset out of boredom!’

“they’d...probably...reset...out of boredom…”

Sans blinked at the thought. He originally meant it to be a sad joke at himself, but whether it was out of desperation or if the sentry finally lost his mind, it now seemed like valid option. Heck, it even sounded like a good idea!

Sans gave an almost hysterical laugh, covering his eye sockets with one hand while wearing a manic grin.

‘welp, if it doesn't work, then at least i can say with true integrity that i’ve tried everything.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dust covered human walked up into a golden hallway. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

A twisted grin seemed to have permanently engraved itself into the human's face. A look of inane delight shone in their eyes as a blue hoodied skeleton came into view.

Sans said his lines first. He always did.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…”

And the room faded to black. Sans didn’t send any attacks. So, the human took the liberty to strike first.

Inside the human’s mind, the player taunted a small child named Frisk.

"Aww~ Would you look at that!” the player cooed mockingly at the child. "Looks like the comedian finally gave up!” Frisk could do nothing but cry silently. They looked pleadingly at the skeleton, as if they could just WILL the skeleton to stay determined.

"No, Sans! Fight back!” they croaked, causing the player to chuckle.

"Want me to talk to Sansy for you?” they said, honey dripping in their voice. Then laughed even harder as Frisk shook their head violently their eyes wide. Deciding that it was high time to address the skeleton in the hallway, the player smirked before focusing their attention on the judge.

"What’s wrong comedian? So sad that you won't even talk to me?”

The player swung the knife as Sans instinctively dodged. They decided to continue to tease the stout monster.

"I mean, you use to talk SO much! Even after killing aaaallllllllll your friends, you would monologue a lot! Death of your brother got your tongue?”

Then the player had an idea. They put their hand to their chin, almost as if they were mulling over an idea.

"Then again, all these genocide runs have gotten boring, so I want to make you an offer~”

They didn't bother waiting for an answer as they grinned even wider, genuine excitement shining in their eyes.

"How about in the next run, we kill everyone together? It’ll be very new and it won't be boring, especially with YOU around! Come on Sansy, let’s do something different for once!”

Frisk now started to struggle even more against their bonds and the player watched in delight as their desperate shouts fell on deaf ears.

"DON’T DO IT SANS! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO PAPYRU-”

"Frisky, you know that this isn't yours to decide~”

The player turned back to the skeleton, content with their offer.

"So, do we have a deal-”

*SNORE*

Their smile froze, along with the rest of their body. "What.” and for once throughout the entire battle, the player paid a little more attention to their opponent.

Sans’ eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. Soft snores came from him and a little drool somehow trickled down his face.

The human’s hands balled into fists as the bottom of one of their eyelids twitched.

"HE’S BEEN ASLEEP THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!?!?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little earlier, Chara was waiting in the void for the "human” to arrive...and it was taking a disturbingly long time for them to do so.

“What’s that thing pulling this time?”

With that statement uttered, Chara then went to the judgement hall, dreading the worst.

They were greeted with the sight of Sans dodging from the “player’s” attack, and Chara felt that their fears had been confirmed.

Sans didn’t attack. ‘...he...he gave up…no no nO NO NO-’

In all honestly, they really couldn’t blame him. After all he had been through, it was a miracle that his will trudged on for so long...but they had selfishly hoped that the poor monster mentality would last just one more reset longer.

They listened as the player offered their sick deal to the skeleton, paling as they waited for the skeleton’s answer.

They started to hiss threats at him...as if they could be heard to begin with.“Don’t you dare trashbag you’re better than them doN’T SAY YES DON’T DO THIS TO FRISK DON’T YOU DARE DO THIS TO PAPYRUS IT WAS HARD ENOUGH TO WATCH THEM KILL HIM-”

*SNORE*

They blinked incredulously at the snoring skeleton. They heard the player yell in anger.

They promptly proceeded to laugh their own ass off.

“Oh god!” They hollered between snorts. “Sans you’re a freaking genius!”

**Reset**

The player struck blow after blow at the skeleton, each time missing and each time feeling more and more frustration.

They decided to check the sleeping monster.

***SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF**

***The easiest enemy.**

***Can only do 1 damage.**

***Can and WILL dodge forever.**

The player yelled again.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?”

**Reset**

**Reset**

**Reset**

**Reset ReseT ResET ReSET RESET RESET**

The player was currently throwing a temper tantrum on the floor of Frisk’s mind.

They didn’t notice the bindings loosening around the child after every reset, before finally slipping out.

Now in control of their own body, Frisk walked past the sleeping judge, smiling approvingly as they walked by.

They snuck around Asgore before calling out the first human’s name.

“Chara! I wanna do a trade with you!”

The spirit appeared before their eyes, struggling to wipe off the proud smirk off their face.

“Gladly. I think it’s time for the player to become the observer now.” The first human entered Frisk’s mind, and took the honors of being the one to literally kick out the player.

Said soul now lied in an unconscious heap in the void, and both humans checked with the other resident of the void to make sure he was okay with the situation.

Gaster was elated to know his student needn't to suffer any longer.

Both human and human soul looked at each other with renewed hope in their eyes.

**Reset**

The next run was perhaps one of the most successful pacifist runs Flowey/Asriel, Sans, Chara, and Frisk had ever experienced.

Sans didn’t really remember what happened in the last genocide run, mainly because he was asleep during all the ‘important parts’, so naturally, he was a bit suspicious of the human when they first walked out of the Ruins.

At least until they pounced onto him for a hug, ranting on about how clever and smart he was between their “Thank you”s. Much to the sentry’s confusion.

Papyrus received a message from a flower on this timeline as well.

“I DON’T KNOW WHY I SHOULD TELL MORE PUNS TO SANS, BUT IF YOU INSIST SMALL FLOWER FRIEND!”

We all know the rest of Frisk’s journey through the underground.

However, from when the barrier fell is where Sans did something very different.

“MWEH HEH HEH! Finally!” Everything, even to the very way he breathed, said ‘WOOHOO! A triumph for the Magnificent Sans!’

It appears that Papyrus got his famous laugh from his older brother, much to Sans’s embarrassment from letting that little victory laugh slip out.

Not that Frisk minded. They were too busy trying to think of ways to make the stout skeleton laugh like that again. Which he did. But only once more.

As it turns out, the first few weeks between humanity and monster kind were bumpy at first, but gradually smoothed out.

Alphys also managed to make a soul transferer for Flowey, even though it was hard to find who’s soul (or part of soul) to use, and in the end, Chara happily volunteered to substitute for Asriel’s soul. The result was the flower turning back into a goat with two consciences. One was Asriel, the other was Chara. Both goat parents were ecstatic when they heard the news.

Gaster was a little harder to bring back, and THAT process started out with Sans’s arm turn into a tentacle (it’s a long story), however, in the end, Sans’s mentor was back again and so was Sans’s victory laugh ( _ “What’s wrong? You used to laugh like that all the time!”  _ “shaddup.”-Sans and Gaster, 20XX).

The player did show up one last time, but it was to apologize, which made harder with Sans AND Chara glaring daggers into their back as they offered a hug to Papyrus. Well, at least nobody died.

All was finally right with their little world.

And finally,  _ FINALLY _ , everyone got the happy ending they deserved.


End file.
